tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bang
Bang (,'') is the fourth member of the Burial Agency of the Holy Church and a traveling heretical hunter. Born in the United States of America, Bang was formally invited to the Agency by the infamous Executor, Maximilian III. He is considered one of the youngest members of the church to be sought out purely on skill and potential. While considered a scourge to Atlas, a disgrace to the Mage's Association and a barbarian, Bang has earned numerous titles due to combining his alchemical knowledge with a fascination of swordsmanship. His purpose is to eliminate the Dead Apostle's in order to gain further strength and test his limitations. Over the course of his career under the Holy Church, Bang has earned numerous titles and nicknames for his heretical ways. He has hunted down targets mercilessly and slaughtered unholy creatures of humans practicing unholy methods. Those familiar with the Church's dog refer to him as the '''Hound of Baskerville'. After witnessing the silver blade which he considers his most treasured artifact, Bang is also called the Silver Cross Swordsman Profile Background Numerous families with powerful connections to magecraft migrated to the New World upon discovery. They used their potent spells to overpower the savage magecraft of the inhabitants of both continents. Their understanding of elevated concepts allowed them to combine Holy Sacraments with different forms of Thaumaturgy. Eventually the migrated magus assimilated to the domestic tribes and normal pilgrims to form the United State of America. Unfortunately, centuries of the melting pot affect eliminated scores of pure bloodlines. Masters of the art of magecraft chose to adopt simple lifestyles as opposed to pursuing an elevated understanding of the universe. However, there exist descendants who inherited potent Magic Circuits and a dormant talent for Thaumaturgy. Centuries have passed and their magical connections remain prominent. Bang is the descendant of alchemical mastermind, Fulcanelli, who disappeared after performing successful transmutations across France in 1926. After transferring to the United States of America, Fulanelli fell in love with a young African American women and decided to settle into a life of normality; filled with unconditional love and happiness. While he refused to allow centuries of knowledge to vanish into nothingness, he also feared the possibility of his entire library to fall into the wrong hands. So he left the foundation of his art in a few leather bounded volumes and created a Magic Crest that would remain dormant until one who pursued his destiny appeared. Until then, his descendants passed the crest from parent to child. Born in the United States of America, Bang was sheltered from the realm of magic. But the innate talent he inherited crafted a subconscious tie; Bang could see things others missed and heard the unbearable. These abnormalities made it almost impossible for Bang to truly grasp a sociable life. He lived a life of isolation with a conscious fear of social situations. However, he felt connected to the sport of fencing and utterly enchanted by the beauty of swords. Otherwise quiet, Bang spent hours upon hours reading and discussing the different sword forms and compositions. When the young warrior reached his 11th birthday, Bang stumbled upon the writings of the old French alchemist, Fulanelli. Although he lacked the slightest clue of their connection, he studied the ancient text religiously. Magic was nothing more than the product of one's imagination. Fantasy. Dragons. Fairies. Ideas written by mad men and read by even madder people. But he knew deep within that every lie had a grain of truth within. Bang was exposed to the world of magic during his 12th birthday. He performed an alteration by transmuting a couple silver dollars into gold. He remained unfazed by the miracle and realized that normal humans were forced into a dream. Bang secluded himself further and dedicated all his time to his studies. Bang obtained a fascination with swords and dueling after being raised as a Fencer. What began as an innocent sport spiraled into continuous sessions of studying the history of westernized fencing. He brought his first authentic sword, a rapier, and indulged in nearly a decade of studying the works of infamous historical fencers like Ridolfo Capoferro and Hieronimo de Caranza. Bang incorporated their teachings and philosophies into his own style of combat. He won numerous competitions and conquered countless opponents in duels. It was the only time where Bang felt happy, where the sadness of isolation and loneliness disappeared. Yet he could only work towards being a better dueler. While people often bettered themselves to find love and financial wealth, Bang trained to become a better swordsman. His heart could only extend towards the idea of victory. Perhaps out of loneliness, dueling became a way for the swordsman to enter conversation and thus find companionship. Eventually he started to combine the teachings left by his ancestor and the philosophies of those he studied. Alchemist and Magi often found the combination of physical and magical aspects barbaric. But Bang demonstrated the perfect synchronization of the two forms by focusing primarily on swordsmanship and using bits of magic to amplify his abilities. He describes the usage as adding drops of a powdered solution into a glass of water. Bang experienced his first battle against a demon after turning eighteen. Once a human who suffered the lost of a child, the man had exchanged the suffering of humanity for obscene and unholy power. Bang had encountered the demon after a friend's mysterious disappearance lead him to an abandoned warehouse. Little to Bang's knowledge, the Church had already sent an Exorcist to deal with the situation. The Church's agent watched Bang's unorthodox method of combat which he classified as the amalgamation between Magecraft and the human heart. Something beneath magic but above that which obtained by those who accept normality into their hearts. Being demonstrated his specialness and resolve but also the heretical thirst for blood he kept dormant within. Although his friend was in danger, Bang seemed to care more for the personal challenge and victory. A true dueler. After defeating the demon, the Exorcist revealed himself and offered Bang an opportunity of a lifetime. To become a heretic to hunt heretics. Bang initially refused the kind invitation. He served no man and despised the Church's manipulative mannerisms. However, the agent managed to sway the young swordsman with the promise of power and the chance to solidify his might. Bang eventually accepted the agent's proposal and left his home under the pretense of studying abroad. Appearance Bang is the exact opposite of what is considered a member of the Church. He never wears formal clothing and the only sign of connection to the Holy faction are the multiple silver crosses hanging from his neck. His body is defiled by tattoos, piercings and numerous scars from failed alchemical experiments. Enemies often state that the Silver Cross Swordsman possesses the heretical eyes of a hunter whose only concern is self-sufficiency and a thirst for power. He wears black t-shirts, sweatpants and hoodies that make it extremely easy to lose him in crowded areas. Bang is an existence that disappears among normal humans. He keeps his hair in a Mohawk with blonde streaks. He wears the Silver Cross blade Personality Few understand the connection between Bang and his murderous counterpart. By displaying different personalities dependent on the situation and people present, Bang continuously eludes suspicion. Unfortunately, forging genuine relationships have become extremely difficult due to Bang's innate safety mechanism of personality manipulation. However, there exist those who broke through and discovered the kindhearted swordsman known as Bang. Perhaps his greatest talent lies in the ease of manipulating his personality. Bang can switch through a plethora of emotions in a matter of minutes without showing a hint of difference. One could proclaim Bang as one of the world's greatest actors. Regardless of the traumatic experiences Bang suffered through, the childhood innocence and desire for happiness peacefully awaits for someone to break down the mental walls placed by his subconscious as a defensive mechanism against the cruel world. Bang inherited a bleeding heart; a metaphorical chain connected to the emotions of those in his immediate vicinity. Their pain easily transformed into his own; resulting in the child crying and worrying over others before himself. Only after suffering from being taken advantage of did Bang eventually shut his heart from the world, becoming externally heartless and aloof. Once, one could refer to Bang as a child of relative happiness, peacefulness and a warmth unrivaled by the heavens above. He cared for everyone and assured that everything considered excess went to those less fortunate. Bang would starve or suffer to share what little he had with those around him. Of course such a lifestyle eventually lead to Bang developing a huge group of friends who only saw him for what he could give. People gravitated towards him and listened to his every word when they were spoken but took everything when he looked away. They gave him praise in person but gossiped horrible rumors behind his back. They treated him like an animal, a pet. This weakness spawned his parents always offering Bang's services when someone required an extra hand around the house. Since his parents taught Bang to never judge or refuse a cry for help, it became easier to manipulate the poor child. This positive outlook on life and sheltered perspective lead to a child who was easily taken advantage. Someone whose love allowed for those less noble to manipulate and harm. People tricked him of his coin while girls lead the poor child astray. He cared little for the pleasures of the flesh but desired the warmth of one's heart. Unfortunately, Bang only met the coldness of the wicked and ruthlessness of evil. Bang was a completely obedient child who followed his parents orders without resistance. Although instilled with pacifistic teachings, Bang enjoyed the art of combat. He gained excitement from challenges, resulting in the young swordsmen spending days and nights studying the art of western fencing. He has read hundreds of books, learning from the greatest Italian literature printed. Bang demonstrated an elevated understanding and skillful comprehension of swordplay. He learned fast and practiced harder than his fellow siblings; the elements themselves proving insufficient in halting his progress. He joined several fencing clubs and excelled in the sport. The resilience in bettering himself to overcome the harsh words of others combined with a desire to prove the world wrong. Although Bang possessed anger towards his fellow students, he was unable to comprehend or develop enough hatred to stand against them. Instead, he simply discarded their words as futile and trivial, which resulted in others viewing Bang as a child of arrogance. In a conversation with a fellow classmate, Bang explained that overconfidence is necessary for someone born different. For when the world constantly strike one's pride, the excess ego allows the wounded to continue onwards. But Bang refused to grant his enemies enough power to determine his fate and status. Even if it meant the harshest training, turning Bang into the epitome of perseverance. Bang was still a loving child who sacrificed personal happiness for others. He always gave to those in need and refrained from violence. His neighbors often noted that Bang had the mental resilience and patience of an old man, smiling despite the odds and giving to those in need. Instances of Bang refusing to help another human were truly weird. However, Bang suffered from insecurities which evolved into paranoia and a constant doubt in himself. Regardless of how perfect Bang accomplished a task, he questioned the outcome. Yet, bonding with his sword master taught Bang that he should believe in himself and proudly demonstrate the skills he possessed. He showed the young bender how one's faith must always surpass the faith held by others. Relying on external belief is futile as internal strength is the unlimited fuel for power and strength. His master's words seemingly sparked the burning star within his chest as he began to rarely hesitate. Instead of walking towards his dreams, Bang increased the speed forward. Eventually, Bang started to understand the meaning of trust and self-empowerment. However, Bang still retained his defining trait of vindictiveness, holding onto grudges for what seemed like an eternity. He also showed an extreme sensitivity, tending to overreact when personal situations become uncontrollable. Still, despite the acquired confidence, Bang is always hardest on himself; his masters often stating that he is the biggest victim of his own vindictiveness. Sadly, Bang developed an inner murderous personality he kept sealed deep within. This darkness was brought about by his interactions with the living and experience as a member of the Burial Agency. Being a hunter, Bang has travelled across various countries in order to serve the Holy Church and remove heresy. However, this experience caused him to encounter evils men could never understand. He heard the horrific things human inflicted upon one another. Experienced the evils of humanity and unfairness of fate. From it, Bang gained a realization of the evils embedded in the world to the point he almost walked the path of villainy and vengeance. But the mental resilience fought the dark seedlings and kept them from sprouting. The dedication he held to saving humanity fused permanently with the pain coursing through his veins. Bang realized that the reason humanity suffered was due to an overpopulation of those with evil intentions. By becoming a demon and cleansing the majority, the minority of kindhearted humans would eventually overpower the evil. And so, Bang developed the cold-hearted persona used when battling demons and vampires. A heretic meant to remove heretic and the tormenter of tormentors. Yet mortality forced Bang to witness the fragility of the human mind, body and spirit. Everyone he loves and will love are heading towards death. He also noticed the short amount of time humanity was given to experience the infinite nature of the universe. Bang started to regard life as a sick joke, believing one's purpose to be find the little bit of humor in such a horrid punchline. Nevertheless, Bang still possesses the sparkles of life surrounding the abyss of his heart. He will go above and beyond for the happiness of others and sacrifice his own life to protect their ideals Igniting a sea of love will create an apocalyptic ocean of burning hatred that is both unable to be tamed and is continuously growing. Consuming everything in its immediate surrounding until it eventually burns itself out. Vanishing into the air as quick as it came. However, other Churchman have revered to his heart as not completely fallen but instead, hiding underneath a veil of distaste, anger and emptiness. Inside the deep abyss that has become Bang's soul is the small light he once possessed as a child. Hidden in fear of someone stepping on the ember, thus completely killing the innocence Bang once held. Outwardly, Bang portrays the ruthless murderer who only cares for the material gains of life. As he explains, people will switch their faces in a matter of seconds while coin never changes; since coin is neither good nor evil. He has lost a crucial value on life instilled in him at a young age. Whereas he would step over an insect, Bang is unafraid of slaughtering bystanders who might pose a threat to his existence and tying extremely loose ends Bang refers to himself as a pathetic mess for feeling empty when he had a caring family. For some odd reason, his life missed something that he could never place his hands upon. An emptiness he is trying so desperately to fill through material means. Bang fantasizes that the meaning of his power is to acquire more through hard work and perseverance. Once he becomes stronger, the emptiness will disappear. Until then, Bang is never truly satisfied with what he has obtained. The greedy swordsman continues to take until his pockets are filled. Then he empties it on more materials to make enough space for him to continue his compulsive behavior. His external regard towards people has been criticized as a maniacal, psychopathic view towards life. Ironically, he holds little value towards humans as he believes their behavior and systematic status extremely sporadic. One could easily jump from extremely important to completely useless in a matter of minutes. And others are known for betrayal after years of extreme loyalty. While coin changes dependent on the country and economic situation, which is predictable, mortals are completely emotional and illogical creatures who cannot be trusted. However, the greatest victim of these horrific beliefs is Bang himself; someone who regards himself as nothing more than the swords in his hands. Perhaps the empty feeling was the lack of acknowledgement as a child. One who lived in the solitude of darkness went completely unnoticed by those who stood in glimmering lights. Although Bang is externally a train wreck, the swordsman still holds onto a shred of innocence possessed since childhood. Secretly, Bang follows a set of codes he placed on himself to keep from descending completely into darkness. His creed begins with never stealing from those less fortunate and ends with never publicly humiliating another being. He has also shown habits instilled into his very being. When Bang was young, elders alike would state the boy had a beautiful spirit who radiated harmony. And though surrounded by darkness, the powerful harmonious aura is still sensed by spiritually sensitive individuals. This divinity of sorts guides Bang's actions when he no longer acts consciously. He has grabbed food for the starving, helped others in need, and even refrains from releasing his restraints when surrounded by civilians. Despite the world's evilness, it's imbued in him to combat the darkness regardless of how small the action. Bang battles against the forces of evil anonymously, often performing deeds of a greater good under cover. Although born to a pacifistic family, Bang actually enjoys swordplay. The understanding and harmony of swordsmanship; resulting in the inner savage within his soul often conflicting with the peaceful blood coursing through his veins. To control it, Bang assigns both aspects to a certain part in his life. As a Hollow Exterminator, Bang enjoys the hunt and proceeding battle against his targets. He transforms into a true predator who refers to the racing of one's heart, inflicted pain, and necessity for immediate awareness as a few of the many signals of life. Bang is also shown to play with targets when he knows the success rate is high, especially against other criminals who performed heinous acts. He views their weaknesses as the perfect tool for personal practice and elevation. However, Bang refrains from allowing personal enjoyment to hinder a successful task. He continuously manipulates his personality to fit the situation at hand, feigning naïveté and stupidity when necessary. Nevertheless, there exist opponents that Bang displays honor against, choosing to confront them directly. Although seemingly emotionless, Bang has shown considerable restraint and disobedience when in situations that conflict his own personal morals. When against overwhelming enemies, Bang refers to powerful opponents as mountains meant to be overcome. A statement that ties to his ideals of becoming the greatest; Bang constantly claims a fear of reaching a peak. Instead, he prefers to continue growing, even if it means dying in second place. For as long as he never stopped climbing, Bang lived a successful life. Bang possesses a spiritual connection with ravens in both his personality and reputation. He is the epitome of the reputation raven's possess as ill omens and harbingers of death. However, Bang relationship with the deathly birds are beyond a simple fascination. Ravens are known as playful creatures who are both social and intelligent. And in a similar manner, Bang is a person whose reputation overshadows an innate enjoyment of relaxation. He is a playful spirit that enjoys the company of others despite voicing a desire for isolation. Role Kara no Fate/ Abilities Bang is considered a remnant of a forgotten time. The leftover spirit who failed to undergo proper rebirth in Akasha and thus possesses subconscious memories of his previous lives which takes the form of impulses. He is despised by the Mage's Association, ignored by Atlas and demonized by the Church he serves. But feared by enemies who encounter him and witness the blood thirst he exhibits. The Mage's Association classifies Bang as a spellcaster who utilizes Magecraft to amplify his own existence rather than pursue the endless treasure of wisdom and knowledge. He chases the barbaric dream of physical power with a thirst of conquest held by those with severe inferiority complexes. Should they offer Bang the option of acquiring a transcendent state, he would simply refuse and continue the path of savagery. Regardless, neither factions can disregard the potential Bang displays despite not being a member of the Mage's Association. In regards to Material Transmutation, Bang will always be at an amateur Magus classification. However, the combination of Magecraft with physical attributes have designated him a skilled Magus-Killer and a potential threat. Bang has the origin of Duel (,''') and the elemental affinity of '''Metal. It is the designation that Bang is never a warrior upon the vast battlefield but the lone wolf fighting for his survival or the knight who defends the greatest treasure. His greatest situation, as seen in his Magic Circuits is during battles where quality overwhelms quantity. He flees situation where the numerical advantage belongs to the opponent. But will stand against an opponent whose might surely surpasses his own. The origin of Duel also influences his own personal life. Bang is considered one who is single-minded. When faced against multiple obstacles, Bang will accomplish them through a subconscious order of priority. If a house was burning, the Silver Cross Swordsman would either save the people or extinguish the flame first rather than work on a solution to meet both ends in a timely manner; similar to a duel between two nobles where the only opponent who matters is the one before him. Bang can multitask as long as each task accomplishes one single goal. Combat Bang is considered the equivalent to a swordsman rather than an actual Magus. He possessed a fascination with swordsmanship since he was a young child. He studied rapier fencing and saber fencing growing up and participated in the sport for over a decade. Bang also watched his father practice various forms of Katana based swordsmanship. After reading hundreds of rapier based fencing manual, one being Capoferro's Great Representation of the Art and Use of Fencing, Bang is regarded as one of the best western swordsman in the Holy Church. Bang's swordsmanship is a single-handed sword style that primarily focuses upon damage inflicted by thrusting attacks and swift slashing strikes. Bang utilizes two different swords that are each wielded by a single hand and meant for swift attacks. His main weaponry involves sabers and rapiers, however his main weapon is the latter. The style of fencing Bang has cultivated revolves around the skillful manipulation of one's weight alongside the importance of footwork and speed. When en guard, Bang places his feet in a perpendicular formation with his right foot facing forward and left turned towards the left flank. He then bends his knees as his bodily weight is centered upon his left leg. This fundamental stance is the source of the maneuvers he exhibits during battle. Although his advancements and retreats are centered around this stance, Bang is known for incorporating personal movements such as walking and acrobatics during battle. His arm is then tucked into his body with a fist's distance between his elbow and hip. The tip of his front sword pointing towards the opponent in a manner which separates their body into four quadrants; allowing Bang to react swiftly to offensive measures defensively while regarding the upwards pointing sword as a single limb attached to his shoulder. Wrist movement plays a crucial part in the efficiency of point control, perhaps the most important aspect of his sword form, and such his blade is kept in a position where he can maneuver without hinderance. His hand is continuously protected by the guard which coils around the complex hilt. The completion of footwork is coupled with the understanding of two aspects of swordsmanship that is often overlooked by warriors concerned only with overwhelming power, tempo and measure. The tempo of fencing, as described by Bang, is the length of stillness or motion exhibited by the combatants. One's motion measures one's stillness while one's stillness measure's one motion, or perhaps their motion or stillness is actually matched by an equal motion or stillness. Bang practices patience and rhythmic measurement during his swordplay, where he awaits for an opponent to strike and seizes the opening with a counter. In some ways, his swordplay was created by watching the action and reactions of nature while understanding tempo and the concept of consequences. Bang refers to the measurement of tempo as the equivalent to keeping rhythm to two dancers on the battlefield. The importance of tempo is often shown when an opponent reacts to an action during swordplay. Acting outside of tempo causes one combatant to fall off beat, allowing the enemy to strike an opening. To act outside of tempo has a variety of meanings in itself; from failing to arrive at full attack or behaving in a manner of chaos and utter randomness. During the latter situation where Bang finds himself against bestial opponents, he uses his keen sense of tempo to locate the various openings created by a lack of discipline; mainly the wrist or arm. Since every sword form possesses a variant of tempo or the measurement of action, Bang is able to combat enemies from various countries by locating their specific rhythm. Contrarily, measure involves the identification of the distance between the enemy and the tip of Bang's sword; which includes the various angles created when entering en guard. There are multiple variants of offense when dealing with his sword form; yet Bang is particularly fond of utilizing the fundamental extension of the arm and a propelled, often accelerated, lunge forward. Primarily his strikes are rapid thrust performed by extending his arm from its natural position and angled with skilled wrist control. Without the momentum required by cutting damage, he can swiftly pierce an opponent at a shorter distance and retreat his arm into its natural state in a flash. This method of combat allows Bang to search for an opening by quickly thrusting towards an opponent at different angles. Bang can use his sword to dance around an enemy's blade while searching for an area of weakness, even forcing an opponent to create an opening with his masterful point control. He can successfully prod an opponent by rapidly extending his blade forward without an intention to actually strike his opponent; instead attempting different angular attacks to confuse and lead an enemy astray. Successfully forcing an opponent to fall for a feint through his rapid extensions is often followed by what he refers to as a Tuōshēn (脱身), a wrist-oriented technique where he maneuvers the blade either under, over or around his opponent's weapon to strike a newly acquired opening; mainly a wrist or section of the opponent's arm. It is during the execution of a successful Tuōshēn where one notices the advantages of a one handed sword form. After the basic extension and retraction of his arm, Bang also prefers the usage of a fully accelerated lunge forward. When considering the usefulness of his sword, one is able to grasp the importance of lunging in his sword form. Bang performs a lunge by propelling himself forward using his hind leg as a source of power; Bang extends his arm towards the desired target seconds before actually launching. His forward leg is perhaps the final limb to move; acting only as a stand to keep him from falling off balance, Bang notes that a true master should be able to strike his opponent before the front foot touches the ground. Beyond the thrust and piercing power of his sword, it also possesses sharpened edges meant to both deflect incoming attacks and deal slashing and cutting damage. Proper point control stems from mastery over one's wrist and an understanding that the sword and arm are but a single limb. The outcome is the skillful manipulation of he blade almost as if actually attached to his body. While rivaling sword forms require large and grandiose movements during combat, Bang exploits the control he gains from manipulating a blade with a single hand by performing movements that are small and direct with a single purpose. Small movements gather less momentum which ultimately allows Bang to alter his tactics without wasting steps. He can also utilize offense and defense simultaneously by parrying with one sword and following with Huánkǒu (还口, literally meaning: Retort). Bang excels in the aspects of speed and precision which is considered most important for his swordsmanship. He strikes with astonishing speed without sacrificing point control or blade obedience. Situations have occurred where only those who mastered similar sword forms are able to truly follow his movement. Similar to unarmed combat, his speed is complimented with a physical elegance during his movements. A prominent example of his speed-oriented combat appears when Bang accurately pierced the wrist of multiple opposing swordsmen as they approached proper measure. Bang utilize attacks that are perceived from various directions by combining speed with precision. Opponents refer to his methods as a mixture of spontaneous, sporadic and elegant. Bang uses speed to immediately dispatch opponents through carefully planned attacks masqueraded as differing intentions. A strike, usually meant to increase pressure against an opponent, is actually an attempt to force an opening or an onslaught meant for deciphering an opponents weakness. For every situation, Bang uses both explicit and implicit techniques, including feints, as a method of developing strategies. Bang also prides himself in the accuracy and precision of his attacks. During battle, not a step is wasted in his elegant movements as he seemingly dances upon the battlefield. Bang is often regarded as a Master of Finesse among a world of brutal swordsman. He possesses the refined wrist flexibility and point-control of a heart surgeon who can write thousand character scrolls using the tip of his sword without breaking a stroke. Every battle is surgery to Bang who strikes his opponents both strategically and without savagery. The wounds inflicted are clean and lacking in resistance. Finesse is important in his style of swordsmanship; leading to Bang relying on point control to strike immediate openings. Bang can cut arteries and veins in a single step once an opening reveals itself. While some consider Bang an aggressive swordsman, Bang often acts in a manner similar to a counter fighter who exhibits patience while awaiting the opponent to strike. Weapons utilized by Bang follow his every command; leading to successful parries to different sections of his opponent's blade. The control he commands over his sword allows Bang to alter his own sword's trajectory mid-tempo; achieved by a belief that a swordsman should be able to dominate their own sword, resulting in efficient rhythm. Footwork is the crucial element of fencing. His master forced Bang to utilize the forms footwork continuously. Between walking and running, practitioners use their stances whenever the opportunity is available. During training sessions, mentors would overload Bang with weighted clothing and attached weights while standing barefoot on frozen lakes. To truly master fencing form meant the ability to fight on thin ice without breaking through; a representation of refined control over incredible power. Whereas opposing sword styles use swords to stop an opponents attack, his sword form focuses heavily on the redirection of energy rather than absolute resistance. Mystic Code Bang wields the Mystic Codes, Silver Cross and Golden Guard, given to him by ... in order to amplify his innate combat abilities. Unlike other amateur Magus, Bang focuses primarily on enhancing his physical attributes to overwhelm threats. He is the incarnate of a swordsman who practices inner mastery over external command. While practitioners of Material Transmutation and Magecraft concentrate of manipulating the surrounding environment, Bang increases his own prowess to defeat them without the necessity of spell-weaving. . Survivors of the Holy Grail war have compared the Silver Cross to a human's attempt at mastering Mad Enhancement without the threat of insanity. Originally, Silver Cross was the Epee Bang used during his fencing competitions as well as the symbol of his happiness. The only time he felt alive was when he held the epee in a bout. It became a representation of everything that Bang represented and the reason he continued to increase in strength. After becoming an adept alchemist, Bang learned to perform alteration and transmutation on his blade; transforming it into the infamous rapier he always imagined wielding. After joining the Burial Agency, Maximilian III transformed Bang's epee into a new existence. One which would allow for easier transmutations and alterations while instilling a new attribute. Bang labeled this unprecedented creation as Silver Cross after the title given to him. Silver Cross takes the form of a regular epee with a unique pistol grip that is transformed into a medieval 15th century rapier of exquisite design through Alteration and Transmutation. Manipulating the appearance of Silver Cross between a harmless sport and an actual weapon allows Bang to carry it throughout various locations without suspicion. And since the process follows the law of Equivalent Exchange, the materials responsible for its special attributes remain unchanged. One can describe the process as freezing a bottle of water for a weapon and melting it when the threat is dealt with. Silver Cross is a Specialized Mystic Code (限定礼装, Gentei Reisou) that, through the usage of Bang's magical energy, can perform a given mystery as long as it is continuously supplied. The burn rate for activation depends on the threat of the situation, for Bang can either increase or decrease the amount of energy being drawn for a specific amount of power. Bang, whose Magic Circuits are enriched with quality but lacks in quantity, allows the activation to reach maximum efficiency at the cost of high energy expenditure. In order to avoid being drained into unconsciousness during battle, Bang monitors the activation in a manner similar to using a sink faucet. Rather than enter battle with 100% increase, Bang begins at 20% and increments upwards accordingly. Silver Cross's spell is a form of transforming raw emotion into physical might, increasing the physical attributes of the user. Connecting to his origin, Silver Cross utilizes the emotion of ambition and exhilaration as a dormant power source to increase his prowess. The more powerful the opponent or challenging the obstacle in a duel, the faster his heart beats. It is turning adrenaline into a pure energy which boost his physical abilities to superhuman levels. The combination of the magical and physical realms make it difficult for Magi to battle against Bang. He can overcome their dependence on Magecraft through human methods, while overwhelming humans in a manner similar to a magus. Silver Cross, a human weapon instilled with the swordsman's spirit, is able to pressure opponents who require magical prerequisite. He can strike an opponent before they finish an Aria or intercept a spell through maneuvering through the environment. Similar to other weapons of the church, Silver Cross is a holy weapon capable of resisting evils which should not exist in the human world. The blade causes excruciating pain to demons and vampires while slaying werewolves and other evil phantasmal beast. However, the sword is a plain sword to those with a pure innocent heart. Golden Guard is a white Holy Shroud Bang was given from a fellow member of the Church. The shroud belonged to a low ranked saint, and thus emits a holy aura capable of negating mental interference. Material Transmutation Bang is a subpar Magus whose Magic Circuit inheritance is considered wasteful on someone of his caliber. They are enriched with quality yet lacking in quantity; a trait seen in his transmutations which are known for their beauty and splendor without sacrificing an ounce of durability. Superiors of the Mage's Association describe Bang as a bottle of exquisite wine compared to a magus with a gallon of water. It is impossible for Bang to succeed as a Magus focused on primarily on magical power due to Magi being unable to increase the number of their circuits. And combining such pure and enriched circuits with degraded circuits would create a dangerous imbalance within. He can only use the little high value magical energy offered to enhance his physical prowess exponentially and with maximum efficiency. However, Bang is considered an amateur Magus of immense potential due to his innovativeness and ability to combine the realm of magic with physical combat. Bang's fascination with Material Transmutation and his status as a practitioner synchronizes perfectly with his magical inheritance. When combined with the quality of his magic circuits, Bang is considered one of the top material manipulating Magus currently operating in the magical world. By casting continuous spells sparingly, Bang can prolong battles and overwhelm Magi of superior talent. His spells are rarely passive, consisting of transforming the physical attributes of his weapon or a metallic structure in his grasp. While a normal Magi would be comparable to a large tank of regular gasoline. Bang's magical reserves are more akin to a considerably smaller reservoir of jet fuel. Bang can conserve the small amount without sacrificing the quality of his transmutations and alterations. He limits Silver Cross's physical amplification ability to 20%, which increases his physical output beyond the average human and allows him swiftly deal with opponents without burning out. Since Magi rarely indulge in physical combat, Bang has rarely dealt encountered a situation where higher limitations are necessary. Fortunately, Bang's quality circuits are capable of refilling through rest and relaxation at a quicker rate. Bang once stumbled upon the work of the prominent French Alchemist, Fulcanelli. He began reading his countless research notes before reaching adolescence and studied Fulcanelli's words religiously. Beyond his ancestor, Bang also ventured into the various works of other famous Alchemist and spent countless hours absorbing and dissecting the information; which lead to obtaining a comprehension of the art of Transmutation and Alteration before transforming this knowledge into a method of combat enhancement. At the age of thirteen, Bang was able to perform his first successful transmutation which he used to create enough gold to buy his first Epee. Afterwards, Bang would practice his alteration on his metallic blade to manipulate the structure and flexibility of the weapon. Unfortunately, the lack of proper guidance restricted Bang's reservoir to the configuration and manipulation of noble metals. His usages are regarded as the most basic accomplishment any Alchemist could achieve, one which children born into prominent alchemical families can perform before their 9th birthday. However, the quality of his magic circuits and extensive period of studying elevated the aspect of transmutation and alteration . In other words, Bang is a martial artist who practiced a basic kick a thousand times instead of one who practiced a thousand kicks a single time. Bang classifies his style of Material Transmutation as the combination of Transmutation and Alteration to create the weapons which appear within his mind. Since he studied swordsmanship, more specifically saber and rapiers, Bang utilized this knowledge to create swords from earthen materials, mainly metal. He can contort and manipulate the structure of metallic components to create different objects. Bang has turned metal piping into long blades and pieces of jagged iron into an arrow. The quality of his transmutations are regarded as top-notch, only breaking against materials of the highest caliber. By casting alteration, Bang manipulates the physical attributes of his weaponry. Increasing their sharpness, flexibility and durability accordingly. However these enhancements possess a limit which correlates to the material utilized. He is unable to manipulate their aspects in manners utterly impossible for them reaching. Unlike reinforcement, a steel pole will only be restructured into a more stronger version of steel or according to the properties Bang require. Anything else will instead weaken the material and potentially destroy it. Rather than reinforcing the object's purpose, Bang can only alter it to a different structure. The law of equivalent exchange also serves as a limitation for the young Alchemist. He cannot construct something without the equivalent amount. Even missing an ounce can jeopardize the transmutation and alteration significantly. However, the law of equivalent exchange allows Bang to reconstruct broken weaponry and objects as long as the pieces are immediately available. The only spell Bang is capable of utilizing outside of his Reality Marble and Material Transmutation is Shared Perception. He can link his optical vision to crows and ravens for various purposes. Bang possess a spiritual connection to the birds of bad omen.... Although Bang regards the church as utterly useless, he was given an arsenal of Black Keys and taught the Excarnation Rite (鳥葬式典, Chōsō Shikiten) which commands countless crows to descend upon the target. The keys are inscribed with the Excarnation Rite, allowing Bang to utilize them without expending time casting spells or wasting magical energy. Transference of Consciousness . Right of Way: The Realm of Priority Trivia *